The End of The Beginning
by RenaMachinima
Summary: What if the protagonists met, under a different circumstances, and results in a different ending?   Character death, proceed at your own risk. Indonesian language only.


_Kita hidup untuk mati._

_Kita mati untuk hidup._

_Kita melanjutkan hidup kita untuk meneruskannya ke akhir yang disebut dengan Kematian._

_Kematian—adalah hal yang alamiah terjadi dalam Kehidupan itu sendiri._

_Siapapun tak berhak untuk menghakimi Kematian._

_Namun, aku tidak bisa._

_Aku tidak sanggup menerima Kematian itu sendiri._

* * *

><p>"Arisato."<p>

"Ya?"

"Kau dipanggil Ounishi-sensei. Sepertinya, menyangkut komite sekolah."

"Ya, aku segera ke sana. Trims, Hasegawa-san."

Di koridor, aku berpapasan dengan sahabatku—Yukari—yang sedang menarik lengan seorang lelaki muda yang berparas muram.

"Ayolah, sedikit obat dari Edogawa-sensei tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Tapi, Takeba, sudah kubilang…aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya mengantuk."

"Tapi, kau terlihat tidak beres. Kau sebaiknya—ah—"

Tatapan Yukari tertuju ke arahku, tanpa terbagi sedikitpun.

"Minako. Kebetulan sekali. Aku sedang mengajak Arisato-kun untuk pergi ke klinik sekolah—tapi kelihatannya dia rewel sekali untuk dibujuk," ujar Yukari, sambil merengut dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lelaki tersebut, mencegahnya kabur.

Aku nyengir, menahan tawa.

"Yukari, biar aku saja yang menyeretnya ke Edogawa-sensei. Sementara itu, bisa kutitipkan ini padamu?" kataku, sambil menyerahkan setumpuk kertas ke arah Yukari, "Berikan ini pada Ounishi-sensei. Bilang saja ini dariku. Semuanya sudah beres."

Yukari mengangguk, mengiyakan, "Ya. Tolong pastikan dia meminum obat Edogawa-sensei, ya."

Aku tertawa.

Yukari segera berlalu, sedangkan pemuda itu nampak hendak kabur.

"Tunggu," sergahku—cepat, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Si pemuda menatapku—dengan kilatan aneh di matanya, yang sulit kumengerti.

"Apa?" tanyanya, dengan suara rendah.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ulangku—dengan nada tidak kalah rendah dengan suara semi-baritonnya, "Mengenai _itu_."

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, berbalik, dan hendak berjalan meninggalkanku.

Dengusan keluar dari napasnya—terasa berat.

Begitu berat.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," gumamnya—suram, "Semua ini ada padaku. Jadi, ini bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan ini semua."

Ia memunggungiku, kemudian meneruskan langkahnya.

"Tunggu!"

Ia berhenti melangkah—masih memunggungiku.

Kukepalkan tanganku yang terasa berkeringat.

"Onii-san," kataku—dengan getar yang tidak dapat kusembunyikan dalam suaraku, "Tolonglah. Ceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi."

Ia terdiam. Membisu begitu berat. Lama.

Sebuah desahan kecil keluar darinya.

Ia meneruskan langkahnya, meninggalkanku mematung sendirian di koridor sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Minakocchi," timpal sebuah suara, "Mana Minato?"<p>

Aku tergagap, dan menemukan diriku berada di sofa asrama—beberapa jam setelah petang tiba.

"A—aku nggak tahu, Junpei-kun," balasku, ala kadarnya.

"Bukannya tadi siang aku menitipkannya ke klinik sekolah denganmu?" tanya Yukari, dengan majalah di tangannya.

"Iya, tapi aku berpisah dengannya setelah itu," jawabku, "Apa dia tidak langsung pulang ke asrama begitu sekolah usai?"

Semua penghuni asrama saling pandang.

"Benar juga, aku tidak melihatnya sepulang sekolah. Ia juga tidak ada di lantai satu. Mungkin, dia sedang tidur di kamarnya?" timpal Fuuka—mengalihkan pandangannya dari _laptop _di pangkuannya.

"Minato-san tidak ada di kamarnya," sahut sebuah suara lain, "Kamar Minato-san kosong. Kemungkinan, dia sedang berada di luar asrama."

"…Aegis…jangan bilang kau tadi masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya…" ujar Yukari, nampak kaget dan terganggu mendengar pengakuan Aegis.

"Tapi, ini aneh," kata Kirijo-senpai, "Sedang apa Arisato di luar asrama sampai jam segini? Lagipula, mengapa ia tidak langsung pulang ke asrama sepulang sekolah?"

Semua kembali saling pandang.

"B—biar aku mencoba mencarinya," kata Fuuka, nampak agak cemas.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang mencarinya."

Semua pandangan tertuju ke arahku.

"Rasanya, aku tahu di mana dia berada sekarang."

* * *

><p>Setelah berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit, aku tiba di kuil Naganaki.<p>

Aku memang menuju tempat ini tanpa logika—hanya intuisi yang dapat kuandalkan untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Aku tidak pernah membenarkan diriku untuk mencari sesuatu yang gelap di antara kilauan cahaya—namun aku tidak salah.

Dia memang ada di sini.

Ia duduk di bangku di pinggir kuil, mendengarkan musik melalui corong _headphone_ miliknya dengan volume sangat keras.

Ia menyadari kehadiranku, lalu mematikan musiknya.

"Semuanya cemas," kataku, sambil menghampirinya, "Tidakkah kau merasa sedikit perhatian akan kekhawatiran mereka?"

Ia kembali mendengus—aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Berhenti tertawa," tukasku—kesal, "Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku rasa, mereka tidak akan senang jika kau bertingkah seperti ini."

"Mereka tidak akan senang," sergahnya, "Mereka tidak akan senang jika aku _ada_."

Aku mengerinyit—menatapnya, tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seharusnya mengerti."

"Tapi, aku tidak mengerti!"

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menatapku dalam-dalam.

Desir angin malam mengiris bisu yang terbentuk di antara kami berdua.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti," katanya, "Keberadaanku tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi siapapun—itu termasuk dirimu."

"Apa?" Aku melotot, marah.

"Jangan bicara ngawur seperti itu!"

"Aku tahu benar apa yang kubicarakan, Minako."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu? Itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali!"

"Mina—"

"Onii-san! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan sama sekali! Itu omong kosong! Ngawur!"

Aku terengah-engah, selagi emosi menjalari puncak kepalaku—hangus oleh amarah.

Ia masih berdiri dengan tenang—seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kami.

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya.

"…Kau bisa menerima 'Kematian', Minako?" tanyanya—tenang, sambil menengadah ke langit yang menghitam karena malam.

Aku tidak menjawab, menggertakkan gigiku karena kesal.

"Sepertinya tidak," gumamnya, ringan.

"Kau tahu," lanjutnya, "Segala hal pasti memiliki akhir. Itu termasuk 'Kematian' yang merupakan akhir dari segala fase kehidupan. Nah, jika kau segera menemui 'Akhir' yang kumaksud—"

Aku menatapnya—tajam—tanpa perhatian yang terbagi.

"—Apa kau bisa menerimanya?"

Sosoknya yang berdiri di hadapanku tersebut nampak begitu kokoh—juga begitu rapuh.

Seperti bayangan yang berdiri di antara cahaya dan gelap yang menghadang.

"_Apa kau bisa menerima 'Kematian'?"_

Aku tidak menjawabnya.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

* * *

><p>Sebuah pukulan menghantam.<p>

Kakakku tersungkur di lantai, tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Kau brengsek," geram seorang pemuda bertopi di hadapannya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan nampak terkejut dan tegang menghadapi situasi yang tak terduga seperti ini.

"Selama sepuluh tahun….selama sepuluh tahun…kau menyimpan _makhluk_ itu? Kau menyimpan _itu_ di dalam dirimu selama sepuluh tahun, dan membiarkannya berkembang untuk mengundang 'Akhir' bagi seluruh dunia?" katanya—dengan suara meninggi di tiap suku kata yang diucapkannya.

Pemuda yang lagi satu—kakakku—masih terdiam di lantai.

Ia tidak bangkit, juga tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kalau saja…kalau saja kau tidak membawa-bawa _itu _seperti ini…!"

"Junpei! Sudahlah! Ini bukan salahnya!" sebuah suara lain menyentakkan udara berat yang kaku di ruangan.

Yukari—nampak berang dan gusar, menghardik Junpei dengan suara yang tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Memangnya, kau pikir, ini semua juga keinginannya untuk menyimpan _makhluk _itu? Dia juga tidak ingin untuk membawa bencana ke seluruh dunia seperti ini! Kau tidak mengerti, Junpei?"

Fuuka nampak terisak.

Kirijo-senpai dan Sanada-senpai nampak tergagap dalam diam.

Keheningan mendadak meledak dalam ruangan, membungkam setiap mulut yang ada untuk bersuara.

"Maaf…" gumam Junpei—serak, "Maaf. Aku khilaf. Aku agak emosi sedikit barusan. Bukan maksudku—untuk menyalahkanmu seperti itu. Maaf, Minato."

Onii-san bangun, mengusap wajahnya yang memar terkena pukulan Junpei.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf, karena aku telah menyembunyikan semua ini dari kalian selama ini….." timpalnya, dengan suara rendah—lebih rendah dari yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku, semuanya. Karena aku…semua ini harus terjadi," gumam Onii-san, dengan kegelapan memberati nada suaranya.

"Arisato-kun, sudahlah!" Yukari nampak seperti ingin menangis, kemudian menghambur ke arahnya, dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Brengsek," umpat Junpei, setengah berbisik, "Aku tidak percaya…semua ini harus berakhir begitu saja…."

Onii-san kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya kepadaku. Nanar. Gelap.

"Kau lihat?" bisiknya, sendu, "Ini yang kumaksud. Sekarang, bisakah kau menerima 'Akhir' yang ditimbulkan dari keberadaanku, Minako?"

Kugigit bibirku, masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya padaku beberapa bulan yang lalu di kuil Naganaki.

* * *

><p>Beberapa waktu seolah melompat—aku sekarang menemukan diriku berada di dalam ruangan berwarna biru gelap, penuh dengan pendar-pendar berkilauan.<p>

Sebuah meja dengan taplak biru dan sebuah kursi muncul.

Kutatap sosok yang sedang duduk di kursi itu dengan penuh kekagetan.

"Onii-san?"

Ia menoleh kepadaku.

"Minako," ujarnya—sambil menampakkan sebuah senyum yang sangat langka—yang sangat jarang dimunculkan olehnya, "Kau bisa juga ke sini."

"Ini…di mana?"

"Tidak penting. Sekarang, yang penting bagi kita—tidak hanya kita berdua—kita semua, adalah waktu yang sangat terbatas untukku ini."

Aku kembali menatapnya, penuh kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu? Waktu yang terbatas?"

"Minako," katanya—sambil bangkit dari kursinya, "Sudah kubilang, 'Akhir' sudah dekat."

"Apa? 'Akhir'?"

Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Ya. Sudah waktunya. 'Akhir' ini tidak berlaku untuk kalian—namun untukku."

Aku menatapnya—ngeri.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," katanya, geli, "Aku memang menjumpai 'Akhir' sampai di sini, namun kalian semua—termasuk dirimu—tidak menjumpai 'Akhir'."

Kilatan di matanya nampak jelas.

"Kalian baru saja memulai 'Awal' kalian."

Jarum jam berhenti berputar, dan jeruji besi di dinding ruangan berpendar biru tersebut membelah—dan terbuka—mengamparkan cahaya putih sejauh mata memandang.

"Tunggu, Onii-san!" jeritku—sambil berlari ke arahnya—yang entah mengapa semakin terlihat menjauh dariku.

"Jangan, jangan lakukan ini! Onii-san! Biar aku saja—biar aku saja yang melakukan ini semua—"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," gumamnya—tenang,

"Sebab, 'Awal' milikmu baru saja dimulai."

Sosoknya yang menjauh dariku—berubah menjadi sekumpulan kupu-kupu berwarna biru cerah, dan terbang berhamburan—ditelan cahaya putih membutakan.

* * *

><p>Musim kini berganti, seiring dengan cahaya putih menyilaukan yang terpancar dari matahari musim semi yang kini menghangati bumi.<p>

Bunga-bunga bermekaran di dahannya, menyebarkan aroma kehidupan yang baru di lembar dunia.

Seorang pemuda—kini terbaring di hadapanku.

Ia telah melewati masa-masa kritisnya dalam perjuangannya menghadapi 'Akhir' dari dirinya sendiri, namun ia berhasil melampauinya.

Ia menggeliat, kemudian membuka matanya.

"Arisato," panggilnya—lemah, "Sekarang sudah tanggal berapa…semenjak aku hilang dari peredaran kalian?"

Aku terkikik.

"Sudah bulan Maret. Tahun 2010, tepatnya, Aragaki-senpai. Sudah lima bulan kau lenyap dari kami semua. Kini, kau sudah kembali," jawabku, riang.

Ia termangu di kasur.

"Kau terlihat pucat," gumamnya, sambil menyentuhkan jemarinya yang besar ke wajahku, "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku tersenyum, mencoba menyamarkan sedikit noda pucat kesedihan di wajahku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Senpai. Aku baik-baik saja."

Seperti mampu membaca pikiranku, ia langsung bertanya dengan gamblang kepadaku.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menyangkut kakakmu?"

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan segalanya darinya.

Emosiku membuncah keluar dariku—mengalir deras bagaikan sungai.

"Ya," jawabku—dengan suara tercekat dari tenggorokanku.

"Tapi, dia tidak berakhir sampai di sana. Dia telah memberikan awal yang baru—bagi kita semua."

Aragaki-senpai—meski agak lemah, menggapai wajahku dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, menghapus jejak air mata yang mengaliri pipiku.

"Ya, dengan demikian, ini semua baru saja dimulai. Ya, 'kan, Minako?"

Aku mengangguk, menunjukkan senyumanku yang paling lebar kepadanya.

* * *

><p><em>Kau yang telah menerima 'Akhir' untuk dirimu sendiri,<em>

_Dan Kau yang telah memberikan 'Awal' bagi kami semua._

_Kita semua memang tidak bisa menerima 'Akhir'._

_Namun, Kau telah mengajari kami—bahwa dengan menerima 'Akhir', itu berarti kita telah memulai sebuah 'Awal' yang baru._


End file.
